The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunphloconsa’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and mounding Phlox cultivars with freely branching habit, attractive flower coloration and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in June, 2004, of a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number 3Ph-24a, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number 4Ph-19, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since August 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.